She (Means Everything to Me)
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: You don't always have to say I love you, you can show that you love a person by the smallest things. Because love isn't just a four letter word, it's so much more. The story of Wayhaught starting at High School and following them into later life. Because all stories have to start somewhere. 'We are all stories in the end. Just make it a good one.' 100 Ways To Say I Love You
1. You Can Borrow Mine

This isn't Nicole's first time. But it was hopefully the last, because no matter how many times she had to change school due to moving house - it never got any easier. The previous confidence that she had gradually begun to build up around the familiar faces around the old hallways was gone, ripped out from underneath her as she was forced yet again to start on new territory.

Purgatory High School.

Nicole had laughed at the name at first, muttering under her breath as her parents just stared at her expectantly. As if she had a choice in the matter, she didn't.

So here she was, already lost and wandering aimlessly around the hallways whilst trying to find her first classroom. The receptionist had been far from helpful, too busy with a stack of paperwork to offer any more help then handing over her schedule and a old tattered - what was meant to be map of the school. As far as Nicole knew she was already five minutes later to her Biology class by now.

Of course she finds it eventually, taking a deep breath as an attempt to settle the nerves in her stomach before knocking lightly on the door. Watching through the glass panel as the teacher looks up from the desk and waves her in silently.

''Sorry I'm late-''

''You must be Miss Haught. Nicole.'' They say, looking down at a sheet of paper as Nicole's cheeks flush red with embarrassment as the giggles and muttering that fills the room after the reveal of her last name.

She should be used to it now, years of teasing. The name worked to her advantage when she needed it to but more commonly it just became something for other kids to tease her about. That along with her red hair and sudden growth spurt in the 6th Grade... Nicole wasn't doing so well at all.

''There's a spare seat next to Miss Earp at the back.'' The teacher looks at her with a small smile as Nicole turned to actually face the class room.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly, until they landed on the bench one row from the back. The window seat was free and the aisle seat was occupied by a girl who was leaned over a notebook, her long brown hair falling around her and shielding her face. She was completely absorbed, not even looking up as Nicole approached. It wasn't until she shuffled past and pulled the stool out, scraping it across the floor noisily as it went that the girl looked up.

''Oh. Hi! Sorry, didn't see you there. I'm Waverly.'' She enthusiastically introduced herself whilst Nicole just stared at her.

Waverly was gorgeous. Her smile luminous, hair now falling effortlessly in a perfect continuous wave which shaped her face. And her eyes, oh those eyes. Nicole was instantly lost in them, her stomach fluttering for a moment before it dropped. Because beautiful girls like Waverly always ended badly in some way or another, Nicole had experienced her fair share. And compared to Waverly, Nicole was, well she was Nicole. Ginger hair and long legs that she often stumbled over unless she was playing a sport. She was the outsider once again.

But then Waverly was smiling at her again, dimples faintly appearing at the corner of her mouth before she speaks.

''Are you okay?''

And then Nicole snaps out of it, realising that she hasn't yet introduced herself and Waverly is waiting patiently for some sort of introduction.

''Sorry.'' She pauses for a breath, trying to get her brain to work coherently with her mouth before she manages to splutter out. ''I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught.'' And she's smirking, although she doesn't have a clue why because of course this is a terrible idea. Seconds ago she was being teased about her name and now this. But Waverly just smiles, her cheeks tinting slightly as she looks away briefly.

''Nice to meet you, Nicole Haught.'' Waverly then shakes Nicole's hand quickly before turning back to the front of the room. Completely oblivious to the way Nicole's hand is still hanging limply in the air with her eyes glued on the spot where Waverly's hand once was. Missing the way her mouth is parted ever so slightly from the small, sharp inhale only moments ago.

No Waverly has already moved on and so Nicole gets herself together and tries to focus on the class.

It all goes smoothly for the first 10 minutes or so. But then they're asked to take out their text books and Nicole frowns, because her's hasn't been delivered yet and she has nothing to reach for as everyone else is reaching into their backpacks to pull out the hard covered blue book.

''Do you not have yours yet?'' Waverly asks quietly, her eyes flickering to Nicole who just shakes her head. ''That's okay, you can borrow mine. I don't mind sharing.'' And she smiles again and Nicole just nods. Trying not to focus on Waverly as she shuffles her stool closer to Nicole, bringing the book over with her until their arms are only a inch apart.

It goes better then expected, apart from the few cliche moments where Nicole had reached to turn the page at the same time as Waverly and their hands brushed for a second. Waverly just laughed, Nicole smiling sheepishly at her before quickly retracting her hand. It wasn't her book - after all.

But soon enough the lesson is over and Waverly is packing up her belongings in a hurry. She takes a step away from the desk before spinning around and looking at Nicole.

''Do you know where your next class is?'' She asks softly as Nicole rummages through the papers she's still packing away for her schedule and class room number before looking up and shaking her head. ''If you're quick I can take you there.'' She adds with a small smile.

Nicole doesn't waste a second in clearing up the mess on her bench and shoving the stray papers into her bag. She tries to tell herself that it's because she doesn't want to be late to her next class and to have the same introduction as before, and of course that is part of the reason. But in the back of her head there's a voice telling her to be careful, because she's already wanting to spend more time with Waverly, even if only for a minute and that - that is a dangerous way to go.


	2. I Saved You a Seat

Nicole's first week at Purgatory High School breezes by, something she is thankful for. Everything seemed to be going well enough for her, she was getting the hang of finding her way around the school and hadn't been late for another class since Wednesday. Her textbooks had all arrived, no more awkwardly having to ask the teacher if they had a spare copy of if the person whom was sat next to her was willing to share. Of course - Waverly was happy to on all occasions but now there was no need.

Nicole managed to talk to a few people in her classes although she wouldn't call them friends, considering as soon as the bell rung they were gone and that was it. Not a word spoken to her until the next time they were in a classroom together, which left her with lunch periods to deal with. She had tried the cafeteria the first day, deciding to brave it. Of course there were no empty tables and no one who she recognised that were willing to give her a seat.

So for the first week of school Nicole found herself eating her lunch in the library, hidden away in the far corner from any prying eyes.

That was until midway through the second week of school when Nicole found herself back in her Biology class with Waverly.

''I don't see you around much during lunch.'' Waverly stated, eyes not looking up from where she was doodling on the side of her notebook.

''Oh, well uhm. Yeah.'' Nicole spluttered out, unsure of how she was supposed to respond to the statement.

''Where do you disappear off to then? You got some cool group of friends somewhere?'' Waverly asked, not looking up still.

''Not exactly.'' Nicole mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck as Waverly's eyes finally lifted from the delicately drawn flower on her notebook.

''Oh?''

''Yeah, I kind of just eat in the library.'' Nicole admitted, getting the idea that this conversation wasn't going to end unless Waverly found out what was going on.

''Alone?'' The surprise was evident in Waverly's voice.

''It's quiet.'' Nicole just shrugged, averting her gaze to the front of the room as Waverly frowned. There was silence for a moment before Waverly spoke again.

''You should come join us in the cafeteria.'' She said, sudden determination lacing her voice.

''We'll see.'' Nicole said with a nod before clicking her pen and quickly going back to scribbling down the notes that she had missed on the board.

If Nicole was being honest with herself - at that moment in time she really wasn't sure if she was going to bother with visiting the cafeteria at all. She had brought lunch with her to school, like she did on most days so there was no need for the detour - but then maybe this would be what she needed. You see Nicole knew she needed to make friends, that if she didn't the school year would pass slowly. But then there was the word _us_ and Nicole had no clue who that meant. If she would get on with those who Waverly called her friends.

The more she thought about it the more she realised she would, because if they were anything in the slightest way like Waverly then they were going to be some of the nicest kids around the school. Waverly seemed to have good judgement, from what she had seen the whole school seemed to love her. Smiling at her in the hallways, small talk as they passed by lockers. It became more and more apparent that Waverly was just one of those people.

So the idea was tempting and with the basketball tryouts not being for another two weeks, there was no way she was going to make friends through that. And yes, the library was quiet and Nicole liked that. But sometimes it was too much, being sat alone with nothing but her thoughts. The library clark tapping loudly at her computer keyboard and some kids huddled around a table playing chess trying to put each other off. This wasn't who she was. Not at all.

And so Nicole found herself entering the cafeteria during the lunch period, scanning the crowded room in the hopes of spotting Waverly through the taller mass of people. But it was her name being called that she heard first, spinning around to see Waverly sat at a table in the corner of the room waving her over.

Nicole weaved through the tables slowly, hoping that this moment wouldn't be one for her legs to be against her and send her to the floor. The feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't help at all, not subsiding even as Nicole pressed the notebook she was carrying firmly against herself. Her gaze didn't leave the table, wandering over the people who were sat around with her. But as she got closer she realised there were no spare seats, only one which was covered in a pile of bags which Nicole was not going to touch. Maybe there was still time to turn around and head to the library - any excuse would do really, she left her notebook there - no not the one that was currently pressed into her ribs, the other one which totally existed. Maybe she could say she needed the bathroom, maybe-

''Hey!'' Waverly interrupts her panic as Nicole finds herself standing by the table. ''I saved you a seat.'' And just like that Waverly is moving the bags from the chair, muttering something about how people always stole the spare chair for another table but Nicole is just in awe. A smile tugging at her lips as Waverly continues to ramble and Nicole slips into the chair - which is positioned right next to Waverly.

''Thank you.'' She smiles, looking around the table as they all start to introduce themselves.

But then Nicole see's it from the corner of her eye, the boy sat next to Waverly wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into his side.

''I'm Champ, Waverly's boyfriend.'' He grins.

And just like that Nicole's smile is wiped from her face.

* * *

 **Matiky - Thank you for the review. My plan is to gradually explain more about Nicole (and Waverly for that matter) as the chapters go on - including about why and where she moved from. I considered doing this as supernatural but with the numbers of chapters involved decided to just make it as normal High School AU. The whole teasing thing is really just because I know that's how kids are - or at least where I'm from and the surname Haught - when pronounced hot would definitely be something that would get a few people giggling.**


	3. Good Luck

Waverly could do so much better.

That was the first thought that came to mind every time Nicole saw them together. She could have picked anyone else in the school and they would have been a better match for Waverly then Champ. Champ who treated Waverly like she was his property, with no real line of respect or equality. The constant one lines like _'How can someone be so pretty and smart at the same time'_ getting on Nicole's nerves and as far as she could tell, Waverly's too.

But Waverly was Waverly and she _didn't_ belong to anyone. Which meant she could date whoever she wanted, complete and utter idiot or not.

So Nicole tried her best to get along with Champ, as joining their table for the lunch period was the expected norm now. She would join in conversation and nod along to what was coming out of his mouth and she would try extra hard to not scoff or roll her eyes at the comments that just kept tumbling out. She would avoid looking completely at the two completely when he pulled Waverly in for a kiss or wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to distance herself from the situation and push away the thoughts of what it would be like to be holding Waverly like that. How easily she would mould into her side, how soft her hair would feel brushing against her arm, how it would feel when she laughed and her whole body shook against her own.

She hated that it had barely been four weeks at school and Waverly seemed to be all that was filling her head. This wasn't Nicole's first crush, she knew what she was feeling. But it had all come on so quickly from day one, each daydream and fantasy about what her future life looked like now containing the same face, the same smile and eyes. The worst part being that there were no distractions, because Waverly was her only real friend here and she couldn't talk to someone about her. So she keeps quiet and she carries on.

The basketball team trials are after school and for the first time a while Nicole is nervous about playing the sport. Teams here were mixed, not enough players from both genders signing up for the team with the other sports on offer at the school. Funnily enough that was the part she didn't mind. Nicole knew she was good enough to take on half the boys on the team and yes, her height did give her a slight advantage. But she had been playing basketball for years now and was fairly certain that she would have no problem on the court with no distractions.

See the real problem was that there were going to be distractions. The trials were held in the gym, which was open for other students to come and watch. And of course fate seemed to be against her ever since she had arrived at the school. The whole team was being re-allocated, meaning new and old members had to try out for the team. Which meant Champ was going to be there too, okay that was fine. Champ wasn't the distraction, the distraction was Waverly. Because Waverly being who she was had revealed she was going to be in the gym watching the tryouts to support her boyfriend. Nicole had kept quiet at the admission, not bothering to mention how she was trying out for the team too. It just didn't seem like it was worth the time.

Waverly found out anyway.

''Why didn't you tell me!?'' Waverly exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere beside Nicole as she pulled her kit from her locker.

''Tell you what?'' Nicole asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and shutting the locker door with a soft thud.

''That you were trying out for the basketball team! I didn't know you played.'' Waverly actually looked hurt at the admission and Nicole tried not to comment on the fact that they had only known each other for a few weeks. So instead she just offered a small shrug.

''I'ts not a big deal.'' Nicole said, going to step away only for Waverly to appear in front of her again.

''Well, I'll be there to cheer you on.'' The determination that Nicole had come to associate with the smaller girl was back.

''Shouldn't you be cheering for Champ?'' Nicole asked, hoping the bitterness in her voice didn't come across as she mentally scolded herself for acting the way she was.

''I can support both of you at the same time. Besides Champ's ego is big enough as it is.'' Waverly smiled and Nicole instantly found herself doing the same.

''I better get going. Need to change and all that.'' Nicole cut in, realising that they had both just been stood in the hallway staring at each other for a moment.

''Oh, of course! Well, good luck! I'm sure you'll be awesome, Haught stuff.''

And then Waverly was winking and Nicole's cheeks were burning and she was walking away before she said something stupid or Waverly had the time to process the reaction fully.

What was this girl doing to her.

 _Oh god._

But the tryouts were successful. The boys trying out for the team were nothing that Nicole couldn't handle, the boys from her last school were a lot tougher and better at playing the sport. And Nicole managed to avoid looking over to the stands, in the fear that she would get caught up and trip over her own feet whilst looking at Waverly. But that didn't stop the sound of her cheering being the only thing that seemed to be processing in her ears.

It was over before she knew it, the coach promising to let them know by the morning who had made the team. Nicole was tired and ready to go home, or maybe visit her dad at the station first. But her name was being called and the minute she turned around Waverly was launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around her waist. It took a moment before Nicole got over the shock and wrapped her arms back around the girl with a smile.

Waverly was pulling away after what seemed like minutes to Nicole but was in reality only a few seconds and the moment was over.

''You were amazing!'' Waverly grinned, her mouth open to speak again when suddenly she was squealing. Champ having appeared from behind her and picking her up to spin around in a circle. ''Put me down Champ, you're all sweaty.'' But Champ didn't and for that alone Nicole found herself clenching her fists. ''Champ.'' Waverly said loudly again. Nicole was ready to say something when Champ finally put Waverly down who proceeded to shoot him a sharp glare.

''Relax babe. I was just celebrating.'' He smirked, looking up and finally seeming to notice Nicole's presence. ''Hey Haught! You were tearing it up dude.'' And then Nicole felt herself being pulled into a hug, only it wasn't Waverly.

It was Champ.

''Don't touch me.'' Nicole practically growled, unsure herself of where the sudden outburst of anger had come from. But she was pushing him away roughly before she knew it and turning to walk towards the locker room without another word.

Ignoring the _''What did I do?''_ from Champ and even ignoring the shouts as Waverly called her name.


	4. No, no It's my treat

She didn't get far, her long strides gave her the advantage but Waverly had the determination and she had barely pushed through the doors into the girls locker room when Waverly had appeared in front of her with a smile still intact on her face despite what had just happened in the gym behind them.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Is the first thing that comes out of Waverly's mouth as she crosses her arms over her chest.

''To the showers? And then home?'' Nicole's statement came out as more of a question with the confusion lining her voice. ''Is that a problem?'' She added as Waverly stayed in her position.

''You have to come out with us, to celebrate!'' Waverly grinned and Nicole felt her stomach flutter at the sight.

''Celebrate what? I might not have even made the team.'' Nicole said honestly, because she wasn't sure what this coach was like. As much as she knew she had the skills and potential to be on the team, it wouldn't be the first time she would have been turned away so the coach could make an all male team.

''Are you serious? There's no way you won't be picked for the team after that.'' Waverly exclaimed, her arms finally uncrossing from her chest as she used them to gesture back towards the gym.

The shrug was the only response Nicole offered, somehow her words seemed to disappear when she was around Waverly at moments like this. Maybe it was because of the pounding in her chest or the butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was the way Waverly was looking at her, with such sincerity and honesty in her eyes and a smile which to Nicole, felt like it was lighting up the whole room. The look that made Nicole want to press her up agains the locker behind her and kiss her right there and then.

''Come on, coach will definitely pick you. And even if not - I mean I'm 99% sure he will but if not - you should still come out with us anyway. It'll be fun-'' Waverly was starting to ramble and Nicole found herself smirking as the excitement clearly built. ''Or I hope so at least, if you don't like it we can do something else-''

''Waves-'' The nickname just slipped out and Nicole faltered for a second, pretending to clear her throat before continuing. ''I don't have any money with me, I can't go anyway.''

''Oh don't be silly.'' The dismissal came instantly. ''I'm buying.''

''I can't let you do that-'' Nicole tried.

''No no, it's my treat. Honestly.'' Waverly insisted as Nicole sighed.

''Are you sure? I'll pay you back tomorrow.'' And just like that the fight was over for Nicole, the side of her who wanted to just go home and curl up in her bed for the evening was fading away and being replaced with the overwhelming urge just to spend more time with Waverly. She assumed Champ would be there, she wasn't stupid but after what had just happened in the gym refusing to go when Waverly was offering to cover her would just look bad. And she didn't want to hurt Waverly's feelings, so of course she would go, if she was sure.

''I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, silly.'' There was a playful eye-roll and a small push to her arm from the shorter girl as Nicole just continued to smile to herself. ''But you need to shower first, and get changed. As much as you look way too good for someone who's covered in sweat, I'm not sure you wan't to be going out like that. I'll see you by the front doors!''

And just like that Waverly was gone, the comment about Nicole looking good leaving her stunned once again. This girl was going to be the end of her and the worst part of it all, was that she was doing it without even noticing. Because they were _friends._ And _friends_ were allowed to tell each other they looked good without it being anything other than platonic. But it still made Nicole's heart beat faster and her cheeks tint red and oh god. She was in _way_ too deep.

So she showered and got changed as fast as she could because she didn't want to keep Waverly waiting. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she power walked out of the locker room and through the hallways towards the front of the school. Just as she said, Waverly was there leaning against one of the lockers with a book in her hands. Completely focused on the material in front of her that she didn't even pick up on Nicole approaching her.

''Good book?'' Nicole questioned softly, laughing softly to herself as Waverly jumped and brought a hand up to her chest.

''Nicole!'' Waverly scolded, but there was a smile creeping at the edge of her lips nevertheless.

''Sorry.'' Nicole smiled and glanced down at the book in Waverly's hands. ''Pride and Prejudice, huh? Good ol' Elizabeth Bennet''

''You've read it?'' Waverly asked, clearly surprised as she slipped the book into her bag.

''Of course I have, why is that so surprising?'' Nicole said, feigning hurt. But like Waverly, she couldn't keep the smile at bay at how the playfulness just seemed to flow between them, how nice it felt.

''No no, it's not. I didn't mean it like that-'' And Waverly was beginning to ramble again and it was simply adorable but Nicole would save her from the thought of her having done something wrong this time. Because as much as it was cute, she didn't want Waverly to think she had really offended her for any longer.

''Relax, I was joking.'' Nicole smiled and Waverly visibly relaxed, letting out a small nervous laugh.

''I really thought I had offended you for a moment there.'' Waverly admitted, brushing a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

''You could never offend me-''

''There you are!'' _Champ._ Champ who was not so Champ, who seemed to have the absolute worst timing in the world as Nicole had to force herself from letting out a groan as he appeared and slung his arm around Waverly's shoulder, much like he always did. ''You ready to go? The guys are meeting us there.'' He said to Waverly before looking up to Nicole with a blank expression.

''Ready?'' Waverly asked and Nicole just nodded, any playfulness now gone and her mood considerably dampened. ''Let's go then!''

And so Nicole found herself piled into a circular booth at a local diner. A banana milkshake in front of her, courtesy of Waverly who was sat closely by her side due to there being one too many of them to fit around the table with space. Champ had ended up opposite the two, sending the occasional blank look in Nicole's direction whenever Waverly's attention was elsewhere. So now seemed like the time to try and apologise.

''Hey Champ, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not one to have my personal space invaded without warning.'' Nicole said. It was partly true, she didn't like unexpectedly being touched - by people she didn't like that was anyway. Any of her old friends would throw themselves at Nicole, for hugs or piggyback rides constantly. But people who she wasn't close with used to invade her personal space all the time and sure, sometimes she got annoyed but not so much in the way that she physically shoved someone away. The more she thought about it the more she realised that maybe it was just Champ and the attitude she had formed towards him in her head.

''You seemed perfectly fine with Waverly hugging you.'' He said, raising his eyebrow with a smug smile. Not so stupid after all.

''Champ, Nicole's trying to apologise. Don't be like that.'' Waverly cut in, briefly looking away from the conversation she was already apart of to shoot a look at Champ and offer a quick smile to Nicole before her attention was drawn back elsewhere.

It seemed to be enough and Champ dropped it, his attention also being drawn to the conversation happening about the groups plans for the weekend whilst Nicole just sat and sipped on her smoothie absentmindedly.

And like that it was over, Nicole thanked Waverly for buying her the smoothie who once again insisted that it was her treat and not to worry about paying her back. The hug came without notice, although Nicole was slightly more prepared for holding herself together this time.

Even with Champ staring directly at her from a few yards away.


End file.
